


Cuffed

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mae springs a surprise on her Alpha





	Cuffed

Mae calmly walked over to Mason's throne, biting her bottom lip to hold back a smile.

"Uh oh," Mason thrummed. "What are you planning?"

"I dunno what you mean," she said innocently, draping herself across his lap and dangling her legs off the throne's armrest.

"I know your tells, kitten. You're up to something."

She let herself smile now, folding her arms behind her head and relaxing. "Guess you'll have to wait and see.”

 

* * *

   
Mae waited patiently for the Alpha to fall asleep, listening to his breathing and sitting up when she heard it grow slow and steady. She stared at him for a moment, admired him - he was sleeping on his stomach, arms around one of the pillows with his cheek cushioned against it. Then she silently stood up and padded over to the pair of shorts she had tossed on the floor, digging out a pair of handcuffs from the pocket. She hurried back to the bed and tried not to jump on, then carefully slid Mason's hands from underneath the pillow to cuff him to one of the headboard's rungs.

She woke him up by straddling his waist, hovering over the small of his back, and gently soothing her hands along his spine. He came to slowly, taking in a deep inhale through his nose and rolling his shoulder blades against her massaging hands.

“Wakey wakey, baby,” Mae said warmly, her smile audible, shaping the smoke of her voice.

“You want me, kitten?” he thrummed without opening his eyes, but he was fully roused by the clank of the cuffs’ chain against the headboard. He jerked his head up. “Oh, you’re fucking kidding me.”

“Surprise,” Mae responded.

“Mae, if anyone’s getting cuffed, it’s you. Let me go.”

“Mmmm… no.” She squeaked when he abruptly turned onto his back, the chain of the cuffs twisting, and wobbled off of him.

"You can't cuff me to my own fuckin' bed."

"Actually, this is _my_ bed. You broke the last two." She pulled the blanket completely off of him, raising a brow at his hardening cock. "Well clearly you don't hate this as much as you're putting on."

He tried a different approach. "C'mon kitten, don't you want me to touch you?"

"You can touch me all you like. _After_ I'm done with you." She shifted further down the bed and settled between his legs, taking his cock in her hand and licking her tongue up the underside, then placed a kiss on the head before taking him into her mouth.

"Christ, you ain't even gonna start off easy?" he questioned, voice breathy and overlapping the clank of the cuffs' chain scraping against the headboard.

Mae hummed around him, then dragged her lips back up. "Sorry, did you want me to?" She didn't wait for an answer, just swallowed him down again as she kept his eyes on hers. She put her entire fucking soul into it, and she held back smiles every time she heard him struggle against the cuffs.

"Fuckin' goddamn shit, Mae," Mason growled. "Just let me fuckin' touch you.”

"Mm-mm," she hummed, and true, she did miss the presence of his hand in her hair, but seeing the Alpha chained and struggling as she undid him was an all new pleasure. A sound came from deep in Mason's chest that Mae's never heard before, rough and frustrated and so fucking hot.

When he came she swallowed him down eagerly, almost choking when she risked a moan as she did so. She licked him clean then climbed up his body to straddle him, splaying her hands on his chest.

"Oh, you are _pissed_ , aren't you," she said, almost dreamily. She could practically feel his anger thrumming under her hands, the power and energy coiled inside him that he was raring to use. Her eyes darted up to the cuffs and she noticed how the skin underneath was reddening, pricks of blood blooming. 

"You know I'm gonna get you back for this, right," he said, and it sounded like a promise.

"Looking forward to it." She leaned down to kiss him, and despite his displeasure he kissed her back, lifting his head when she started to pull away to keep their lips together as long as he could.

Mae crawled further up his body to straddle his head, and Mason’s tongue darted out to lick her before she even lowered herself down. To tease him she hovered just out of his reach, and in retaliation he bit her inner thigh, hard.

"You fucking..." she hissed, tucking her leg back and bringing her knee down on his shoulder. He grunted, his other shoulder jolting forward from the impact, but he used the movement to his advantage, not stopping and instead rolling them completely over. He somehow tucked Mae underneath him, trapping her between his arms. Almost instinctively Mae draped her legs over him, bracing her heels against his shoulder blades, and Mason licked hard along her slit before stopping to circle her clit.

"Oh fuck you, you don't get to— _fucking hell_..." She buried her hands in his thick hair and tugged him closer, hoping to smother the fucker for turning the tables because it was already too good to stop him. Mason could preform fucking miracles with his tongue, could reduce Mae to nothing but pathetic moans and cries of pleasure.

He growled against her and rolled his shoulders under her thighs to shift her even closer, as if she wasn't already cutting off his air supply. He fucking devoured her, ate her out like he lived for the taste of her, and when Mae came his tongue dipped inside her before giving her one last hard lick.

As soon as Mae let go of her rein on his hair he took in a desperate breath, resting his head on her thigh with a satisfied and dazed look in his eyes. Fuck, it was like he loved doing this just as much as she loved having him do it.

Mae squirmed over his arm, legs a bit shaky, then shoved at his side until he obediently rolled onto his back again.

"You ain't bored of this yet?" he asked her.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part," she said with a pretend pout, straddling his hips and hovering over his cock, the Alpha already hard again.

"The part where you unlock these and let me fuck you into the mattress?"

A realization dawned on her, and she closed her eyes.  _Fuck._

"What?"

She shook the problem away. "Nothing. As much as I'd like that, big guy, I'm not done with you yet." With that, she sunk herself down on him, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, letting go only when her ass met his thighs. She stilled for a moment, savoring the burning stretch of Mason filling her.

Her Alpha, however, was not so patient, bucking his hips to bounce her on his cock, and Mae gasped from the sudden movement. She thought about keeping still in retaliation, but she couldn’t wait any longer. She worked up to an energetic pace, letting the natural bounce of her ass set the rhythm. She closed her eyes and almost rode herself into a blissful daze, but the clank of the cuffs pulled her out of it. She turned her gaze down at Mason and saw him struggle against his restraints.

“You look good like this, baby,” she told him. “So desperate for me.” Mae knew that she sounded demeaning, and that's exactly what she was going for. Knocking the Alpha down a couple notches was always rewarding. 

"Let me go, Mae," he ordered.

Instead she gripped his jaw and leaned closer. “Make those pretty noises for me, big guy.”

His eyes glinted with something feral and dangerous, but with a roll of her hips it was gone instantly behind closed lids.

"Christ," he growled, head tipping back. "Keep doing that."

Mae stopped. "I'm sorry, who's the one in charge here?"

He barked out a laugh. "You think you're runnin' this show, huh?"

"Obviously I am."

"Okay, kitten. I think this little power trip of yours is over.”

Mae caught the strain of his biceps, then suddenly one of the links of the cuffs’ chain broke with a ring and she was on her hands and knees in the blink of an eye, her hip captured in one of Mason’s massive hands. “Oh, you’re fucking kidding—“

She was knocked down to her forearms and her hair was gathered in his fist as he slid into her again easily, then her face was pressed into the mattress and Mason was going crazy, the bed jouncing with his thrusts.

"Make those pretty noises for me, kitten," he mirrored, voice overlapping her wavering cries.

“Fuck you,” she heaved. “Fuck— fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“What was that?” he asked smugly.

Mae clung her hands to the head of the mattress and her eyes rolled back. “ _Fuck me_.”

“This is what you really want, isn’t it, kitten.” She could only nod, and even then the movement was difficult with Mason’s grip on her hair.

"You fuckin' kill me, you know that?" he panted, not from exertion but from being riled up. ”Always take me so fuckin' beautifully." 

She moaned, low and whimpering. She was pissed that he ruined her fun, but she knew it was in Mason's nature to take control. It was a part of him that annoyed her, but one she secretly liked. No one else could fuck her like this, make her feel this fucking good and they both knew it. Mason knew it from the very beginning, from that first night he touched her he fucking knew.

“Mason,” she breathed. “ _Love you_.”

He kissed her shoulder - a surprisingly gentle press of his lips. “I know you do.” He changed the angle of his thrusts and Mae’s orgasm hit her like a crack of thunder, anticipated but unexpected, and Mason fucked her through it.

Then abruptly he lifted her up and spun her around to slam her back agains the headboard, fucking her with renewed enthusiasm, harder and faster. Mae hooked her legs around him and clung to him for dear life. The headboard clattered violently against the wall, and _fuck_ Mae loved it when Mason lost himself like this, when he disregarded the limits he imagined she had. He should know by now that she didn't have any, that she'd take whatever he could give her and revel in it, but Mae still appreciated the thought.

Mason lifted his bowed head and met her eyes, his thrusts slowing. Then he smiled. A breathy, boyish grin that had Mae’s heart swelling in her chest. She pulled him into a kiss, used it to express how she adored him, how much she cherished and venerated him, how devoted she was and how she’d be with him until the very end. And he returned every bit of affection, using the kiss to say what she had.

_I love you, too._

His thrusts stayed slow, his hips rolling and his body moving languidly against hers. Sometimes it was surprising how fluidly Mason could move for someone so large. Mae massaged her hands through his hair as she kissed him - incessant kisses that smothered her chest, and coupled with the pleasure from Mason’s cock thrusting so deeply inside her it was almost too much, but she didn’t want it to stop.

When she came she was unable to make even a whimpering sound as her orgasm overwhelmed her. But Mason kept her grounded, still kissing her as she pulsed around him.

“Mason,” she sighed, and that seemed to shove him off the edge, the Alpha hefting her in his arms and lowering her completely down onto him, his cock throbbing as he pumped his cum inside her.

He fell back with Mae draped on top of him, their chests heaving almost in unison. Once Mae caught her breath she propped herself up and frowned down at him.

Mason sighed. “C’mon, don’t pout, I hate it when you fuckin’ pout.”

“You broke my handcuffs, you shithead.”

“You shoulda considered that a possibility, kitten. Now get these off me.”

She looked to his wrists and saw the cuffs still attached, only the chain broken. “About that…”

Mason propped himself up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes. “What.”

She smiled nervously. “I don’t have the key.”

He blinked at her. “What d’you mean you don’t have the fucking key.”

“I didn’t look for it. I just found the cuffs… wasn’t really planning ahead.”

He stared at her for a moment, then flopped down onto his back again, a smile fighting to the surface. “You _never_ plan ahead.”

Mae leaned down and bookended his face with her hands. “Sorry big guy,” she said, covering his lips, cheeks and forehead with kisses.

Mason closed an eye and scrunched his nose against the onslaught. “Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
